The Accidental Apology
by classyblue
Summary: Alexander has done it again but can't bring himself to say the words to fix it.


The Accidental Apology

King Alexander never apologized for anything; Prince Alexander hadn't either, for that matter. Someone of his station in life owed no one any explanations for his actions or deeds. There was no one Alexander needed to be accountable to, except one man. Besides, there was his pride that would not allow it.

Alexander had been angry, again, and lost his temper. The room was crowded with all the generals and after ranting for a while at all of them, including Hephaestion; he went one step to far. He called Hephaestion out; told him to stay away, keep his distance, along with all of the others. He then dismissed everyone, Hephaestion being the very first to leave. Guilt was beginning to eat away at Alexander as he watched his favorite general leave, even through his anger.

Outside the door, the others ran to catch up with Hephaestion's retreating body and tried to persuade him to go back and talk to the King. They said he was the only one who could calm him down and curb his anger. Hephaestion only smiled and continued on his way to his rooms.

The anger subsided but with each degree it was lowered, the guilt multiplied. Alexander knew what he had done, how hurtful it had been for Hephaestion but his pride would not let him go say the words that needed to fix it.

Hephaestion was in his room working on some maps when the King entered. He burst in the doors and starting walking around the room, never looking directly at Hephaestion. Hephaestion would sneak a peek with his lowered eyes through his thick lashes as Alexander paced around, stopping occasionally to pick some object up and examine it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and then put it back down and go in another direction. In all of his travels around the room, he never looked directly at his general.

The pacing stopped and Alexander made for the door and closed it behind him as he left. Only a few seconds lapsed before they opened again and Alexander came to Hephaestion and placed a quick kiss on the top of Hephaestion's head. He then made his way out of the room again.

A grin broke out on Hephaestion's face when he was sure Alexander would not returned again.

Not yet Alexander, he said to himself, you're not getting off that easily.

The following days Hephaestion kept his distance from Alexander doing only the things that were required of him quickly and then leaving again. Alexander frowned like a disappointed child, his lower lip sticking out farther than the top one. He could tell that Hephaestion was not mad at him but was not exactly happy with the way things were either.

The gifts started soon after. Small at first, little tokens of endearment began to appear around Hephaestion. A ring, a new book, a new robe that matched the color of his eyes could be found, but never with a note of explanation. Hephaestion knew who had sent them but he didn't respond in anyway, savoring the moment. He knew that Alexander would never apologize directly but he wasn't going to let him get away with it completely either.

Alexander was getting desperate, he missed Hephaestion. He wanted things back to the way they were before he opened his angry mouth and ruined things between them. He hoped if he gave it time, things would go back to normal, but Alexander was not a patient man. If only he could make himself say those two little words, but when he tried, they only got stuck in his throat and would budge no farther out.

One morning Hephaestion arrived at the stables to find the most magnificent horse he had ever seen in the stalls assigned to him. Things had gone on long enough and he was going to put a stop to all of it, and the gifts, but not before he decided to keep everything, including the horse.

On the parade grounds soon after, Hephaestion arrived on his latest 'I'm sorry' gift and stopped next to the King. Alexander looked at him and Hephaestion smiled at him, not a big one, but enough for Alexander to know that things were well with the world again.

Later they lay beside each other covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Hephaestion. I am so sor… um…I don't ever want to do or say anything that will put a distance between us again."

"You better not." Hephaestion said as he slid out of the bed, "Or what you just enjoyed will never happen again."

Alexander watched the beautiful body walk away, praying to the gods that he would be a good boy and not lose control again.

At least not with Hephaestion, or he would be very sor…

Sad.


End file.
